The Irony of Fate
by ElusiveSanity
Summary: This will be a compilation of "deleted scenes" or "extras" from my stories Irony, Thy Name is Cameron and That Which We Call Fate. Most will be written by me, some will be written by fans of my stories.
1. Song of Her Soul

**So, I got this idea from a fan to write a compilation 'story' of deleted scenes from my full stories, Irony thy Name is Cameron and That Which We Call Fate. Some will be written by me, others by fans. No, I'm not at all done with Fate, this is just something extra I've been working on.  
**

**This is a "deleted scene" from chapter 9 of my story _That Which We Call Fate_. It wasn't originally written, but about 6 months ago I found a YouTube video of someone playing the TSCC theme song on piano and got this idea.**

**Unfortunately, since I've started writing this, the user deleted his account and bye-bye cool video and song. I still like it though, and I spent a lot of time writing it. Originally you were supposed to have been able to listen while you read, and the story flowed with the song. I still would suggest you go and listen to the theme song again, and then read this with it fresh in your mind. I love the theme song; I think it's one of the most moving theme songs I've ever heard. Anyway, I think this little scene expresses that. At least, that's what I tried to do.**

**

* * *

**

A few hours after proposing…

* * *

John rolled over in bed and reached for Cameron beside him. When his arm found nothing but air, he opened his eyes and searched the darkness. He couldn't see a damn thing.

He sat up and turned the bedside lamp on, squinting at the sudden brightness. He looked again and confirmed her conspicuous absence.

_Where the hell did she go?_

He crawled out of the comfortable bed and checked the balcony. She wasn't there either. He walked back into the bedroom and stood there, searching the room for some sort of clue.

Ah, there it was. His clothes were missing. That could only mean that somewhere in the hotel, a terminator was walking around wearing his jeans and shirt.

_At least she left my underwear_. John sighed and opened his duffel bag, digging out a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. He quickly got dressed, and skipping shoes, left the room barefoot. In his head he heard his mother ranting about Athlete's Foot and other such nastiness, but he didn't care. At this price, he was sure they at least vacuumed regularly.

He stood in the quiet, empty hallway, running his hand through his bed hair. _Where the hell would she have gone?_ It wasn't really like Cameron to leave him alone in a strange place, and he was even more surprised considering... well, earlier that evening.

He smiled, feeling a bit of giddy happiness at the memory of her saying "yes". He wore his grin as he shuffled to the elevator and pressed the down button. He decided he'd check the lobby first. There was no need for her to be in the twenty-four hour gym, of course, and everything else in the hotel was closed at three in the morning. If she wasn't there, he could at least ask the receptionist if she'd seen her skulking around anywhere. Knowing Cameron, she was probably outside patrolling the hotel perimeter. Some squirrel probably made some noise and she went to check to make sure it wasn't a T triple furry.

He took the elevator to the first floor and looked both ways as he stepped out. He took a left and began walking down the short hallway to the main lobby.

As he neared the lobby, he could hear soft piano music playing. He remembered seeing an old piano in the corner, and briefly wondered what lunatic was up at this hour playing the piano. Probably some poor drunk bastard whose wife was bound to leave him, or something overly dramatic like that.

He rounded the corner and quickly scanned the plush furniture in the lobby. They were empty, of course. Most guests were in their rooms fast asleep. That's where he wished he was at the moment, still wrapped in Cameron's arms. But, alas… his cyborg fiancé was apparently restless.

"Can I help you?"

He turned to the smiling, tired looking receptionist.

"Um, no thanks. I'm just…" His eyes drifted over to the piano and froze.

Cameron sat on the wooden bench, her foot on the pedal as her fingers played across the keys.

It took a few moments for his brain to catch up with what he was seeing. Cameron… playing the piano…

He stood there mesmerized, listening to the notes floating through the air. The music was light, yet somehow somber at the same time.

She didn't look up, but he knew that she was aware of him standing there, staring at her from across the room probably looking like a total idiot.

He slowly walked towards her, watching her from behind as her whole body moved with the music. Cameron continued to play as if she hadn't noticed his approach at all.

He reached her side and sat slowly down on the bench to her left, careful not to bump her or the piano. He watched her hands dance gracefully over the keys as the tempo increased.

His eyes tracked to her face and paused there, memorizing the faint blush of her cheeks, the open and innocent look in her brown eyes, and her glossed lips that curved slightly upwards as she felt his eyes on her.

He couldn't resist reaching up and gently tucking her hair behind her ear. A few stubborn tendrils escaped and fell forward, caressing her cheek

John swallowed and looked back at the keys, letting the music flow over him like a blanket. He briefly wondered what the piece was called; there was no sheet music in front of her. The song was somehow familiar, though he had never heard it before in his life. It seemed to speak to him on a deep inner level, and it gave him chills.

The ring on her left hand glinted in the light of the small lamp that sat atop the piano. He stared at it, watching the light refract into an array of colors.

It was funny how things worked out sometimes. If he'd been told a year ago that he'd be engaged to his cyborg protector, he'd have shot the person who dared to say it.

No, maybe not.

John scooted closer to her on the bench and gently placed his hand on her lower back. Nah… if he was honest with himself, he knew he had fallen in love with her the moment she first smiled at him at that stupid high school in that stupid hick town.

Maybe not completely in love with her, but… his infatuation was enough that had he been truly honest with himself, he probably, deep down, would have believed it.

Cameron's fingers slowed to a stop, and the room was suddenly drowned in silence. She pulled her hands off the keys and folded them in her lap.

"You should be sleeping," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the piano.

John took that as an invitation to wrap his arm completely around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and reached for her hand, turning it slightly so the ring could catch the light again.

"Yeah well, my future wife snuck out in the middle of the night. I was too lonely to sleep…" He pulled her hair away from her face and kissed the side of her neck softly.

"I couldn't sleep," she deadpanned, causing John to pause in his nibbling and chuckle.

"Really now? Go figure…" That brought another faint smile to Cameron's face, though she still didn't meet his eyes.

John didn't fail to notice either. "So… I'd ask where and how you learned to play the piano, but, considering you can pretty much do anything, it's probably a dumb question."

Her smile turned into a smirk.

"However, I am curious," he continued. "Where did you learn the music? Not that I'm a classical music connoisseur or anything, but I don't think I've never heard that melody before…"

Cameron's smile faltered slightly, and he thought he noticed a faint blush tint her cheeks. She looked down at her hand in his. "I don't know," she said softly.

John raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" A machine didn't often just forget things.

She shook her head slightly. "No, I didn't learn it. I… made it up."

To say John was speechless was an understatement. It was as if his brain had suddenly crashed and was displaying a blue screen of death.

Cameron… had composed music?

He cleared his throat. "What… uh… what made you make it up? I mean…" he faltered. His brain was still trying to reboot.

"You didn't like it?" she accused.

"No… I mean, I loved it!" he quickly corrected. "I just meant… what was your inspiration?"

"Everything," she said matter-of-factly. "You. Us. Our life. It just…" she struggled to find words to describe it. "… felt right."

It was said that music is the language of the soul. But a machine, without a soul, without imagination, created music. How was that possible? Sure, she probably studied some sort of music theory late at night out of boredom, and he already knew she had a certain fondness for music. But… she was still a machine. Yes, he loved her. Yes, she often behaved in very humanlike ways, but… she wasn't human. He knew that, he understood that, he accepted that. He loved it. Her. In every way.

But he wasn't stupid. There was a limit to Cameron's humanity that no amount of development could ever overcome.

Or was there?

His silence finally made her hesitantly look up into his face. As their eyes met, John felt a tingle travel down his spine.

"You have a beautiful soul, Cameron Philips," he whispered, using her old name from that stupid high school in that stupid hick town. To him, it was her real name… for now.

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise, but she said nothing. John leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

* * *

**Was going to make it longer, but at that point, this would be a whole chapter in itself! Thought this was an appropriately mushy point to end at. By the way, it's important to note (for me at least) that the whole idea of this chapter was…**

**Cameron composed the TSCC theme song.**

**There will be more of these little scenes on the way; however, the following update (which will be very soon, and written by a fan, not me) will probably require this to go in the M section (and not for violence or language :D). So, if you don't normally frequent that section, but you want to keep up with this, you might want to put it on alert. I hope you enjoyed, and please, review :)  
**


	2. The Lovely Morning

This chapter is not written by me. It was written by Jim23. I only edited grammar, spelling, and a little bit here and there for cosmetic reasons. If you don't like Jamporn, I suggest you skip this chapter. It's pretty graphic, and even I squirmed when I read it (we all know graphic sex is not my thing lol) But hey, I had a lot of people asking me for more detail, so Jim here wrote just that for y'all. This scene falls within Chapter 10.

Oh, and before you ask, yes chapter 16 of Fate is on its way.

* * *

From Chapter 10…

"Sarah is going to flip," Cameron noted.

John made a show of checking out her hand. "Nah… she'll never notice."

Cameron stared at him skeptically. "It's freaking big, John."

John smirked and gently squeezed her hand. "Relax, I already told her. She's probably already over the freak-out stage by now."

…..

* * *

Chapter 10.5 The Lovely Morning

"You really think so?" Cameron asked in a hopeful tone.

John took more than a few seconds to answer. "No she probably got wasted hoping what I told her wasn't the truth." Cameron's face fell.

"Hey." John lifted her chin up with his fingers. "Don't feel sad, you know how my mom is. As long as we're together nothing else matters."

"I just wish she could learn to accept me as part of the family and understand that you are the most important thing in the world to me."

"I think she has defiantly accepted you Cam, if she hadn't she would have tried to destroy you a long time ago."

"She has said on a few occasions that she desired to terminate me, but not recently."  
John was upset hearing his mother's intentions to destroy Cameron but she spoke again before he went too deep in thought into it. "Do you think she likes me at all?"

"That I'm sure of. She knows you make me happy and that is the most important thing in the world to her, that I'm happy and safe." John said while stroking her hair.  
The suns rays were now beginning to shine on Cameron's eyes making her squint, even though she didn't need to with her visual receptors having the ability to ignore the discomfort of bright light. She still decided to squint thinking it made her appear normal. John noticed this and pulled the covers over both their heads. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he looked Cameron down as far as he could and smiled at the visual delight of her naked body he felt against his back earlier.  
Cameron noticed this. "Are you ogling my body John?"

"Absolutely." And I know you're doing the same." John said while his hand drifted down from her hair to her back. Cameron smile widened and she put her hand over his chest feeling a quickly beating heart. "What are your intentions?" She asked while his hand had found her butt and started squeezing it firmly.

"What do you think they are?"

"I think you want to go another round but I'm not sure if you can keep up being you look so tired." She said while chuckling.

John chuckled as well and slapped her butt. "Didn't you ever read in those magazines that sex in the morning is the best way to start off the day?"

"I have." She said before leaning in to kiss him deeply while wrapping her arms around him tightly pulling him right up against her. They continued kissing each other with immense passion as their hands sought out each other's physical pleasures. John had to break away first to get a breath of air but immediately started sucking on Cameron's neck as he started to turn her onto her back where he proceeded to kiss lower and lower down her body. Despite having had sexual intercourse with John many times now Cameron's HUD always sent her numerous messages when she received pleasure especially to this extent as John's head was now between her legs tasting the sweetness of her womanhood. And as always Cameron had to turn her HUD off so as not to be distracted from the pleasure.  
Upon her climax with John drinking up her sweet juices, he moved himself up on top of her and looked into her eyes.

"You are perfect." He said while smiling.

"You're pretty good yourself. She said smiling back.

"Only 'pretty good' huh." John began to grind himself against her.

Cameron giggled, "It's kinda become routine John. We always make love in bed with you on top of me. The magazines say that 'spicing it up' makes for a better sex life."  
John thought about this for a moment before an idea pooped into his head and he looked at the bathroom door.

"Come on", he said with throwing the covers off them and climbed off her.

"What?"

"I have an idea that I think you'll like." He extended his hand out to her, which she took and let him guide her onto her feet.

They both walked naked hand in hand into the bathroom stopping in front of the shower, which had an edge around it high enough to make it a bathtub for those who chose to do so and that's what popped into John's mind. He reached for the hot water faucet and turned it on while Cameron watched.

"Let's take a nice hot bath together." He said grinning.

"Are you sure you just want to take a bath?" she said smiling evilly.

"No let's take a bubble bath instead." He said while holding up a bottle of suds up and started pouring it into the tub.

What's that?" she said being a little uncertain about trying something she didn't know about.

"Relax this will be so comforting you have no idea." He stepped into the tub and sat on one of the seats on the inside of the tub. He decided the water needed to be cooled a little so he turned some cold water on to add some compensation to the nearly steaming hot water. It took about ten minutes for the tub to fill up enough to John's chest as he stretched out and enjoyed the relaxing feeling the hot water provided.

"Come on in you'll love it I promise."

Cameron stepped in feeling the water come up to her mid thigh and settled down into the bath sitting on the other seat across from John. She quickly got used to this relaxing sensation and let out a sigh as well as she settled down into the water.

"See what did I tell you."

"I do find this very comfortable John, but what are the bubbles for?"

"I think they're just here for fun," he took a handful and blew them at her face finding his mark.

"Hey," she wiped her face and took two handfuls of bubbles and went to blow them at John but he submerged under the water.

She waited for him to resurface but when he did he was right in front of her smiling. "Peek a boo," he kissed her quickly. "I see you." He kissed her again longer this time while rubbing her thighs underwater.

"I see you too", she wrapped her legs around him pulling his body against hers. "And I feel you", she felt his hardness rubbing against her.

John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back with him towards his seat as he sat back down. Cameron sat on John's lap kissing him passionately while his hands caressed her breasts until they made their way to her rear as he began to push her closer to his erect member.

John kept bringing her closer until he felt her soft lips begin to engulf him making him moan with pleasure. As he went deeper inside her he closed his eyes and could hear her moaning as well and opened his eyes briefly to see she had her head thrown back and her mouth wide open due to the pleasure she was surely receiving.  
In between thrusts and moans John managed to say while panting, "Is this spicy enough for you?"

Cameron panted as well before saying "Shut up and make love to me John Conner."

"No problem future Mrs. Cameron Conner."

Upon hearing her future name come out of her future husbands' mouth Cameron realized that she couldn't be happier than she was now and hoped it would remain that way even through the dark years ahead.  
After another twenty minutes they finished their session. Cameron suggested they should actually bathe to remove the recent sweat from their bodies to which John agreed. Because the water had cooled too much for John's liking he opened the drain plug and let about a quarter of the water empty out before refilling it again with hot water.

As they were both soaping up washcloths for themselves another kinky idea popped into John's head. "Can I get your back for you?"

"If you like," Cameron said with a smile. "Thank you John you are always so considerate of me."

"You're my girl that's my job," he said smiling back. "Turn around."

At first John simply did soap her up and wash her back off but it wasn't long before he was reaching around to her front massaging her breasts. Cameron wasn't surprised by this and had no desire to tell John to stop. Then John's right hand began to move down her stomach and continued lower towards her pleasure prompting Cameron to grab his hand and speak.

"John control yourself we just finished our morning love session 4 minutes 17 seconds ago."

"Really it seems much longer than that," he said laughing.

"Give yourself a chance to recharge so we both get the pleasure we desire."

"Okay, okay."

After they finished their bath they dried off and went back into the main room Cameron and John began putting on clean clothes from their duffle bags. Every time Cameron looked over at John she caught him staring at her.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"I can and I do because if I couldn't believe me I wouldn't be able to stop doing this…" John walked over wrapping her arms around her and kissed her deeply again.  
Unbeknownst to both of them Catherine Weaver watched from the wall wondering if either of them could 'help themselves' as they fell back onto the bed again prompting her to leave them some privacy while she waited in the hall outside.


	3. Jedi Master

**Okay... DarkDanny insisted that I post this. This is just something stupid my delirious mind came up with the other night/early morning at 3 am. It stemmed from a funny discussion on my wiki thread about the upcoming third installment. I had jokingly said ****"The third installment will feature Master Yoda training John as a Jedi. He will learn to use the force to defeat skynet." Then for some inexplicable reason, I wrote this... **

* * *

John stared hard at the ceramic vase, sweat dripping down his forehead, before finally giving up and growling in defeat. "Aarrrrggghhh! How will I ever learn to use the Force? I'm never going to be a great leader of mankind without the Force!"

Cameron walked outside, her head tilted in confusion. "John, who are you talking to? And what are you doing with my vase?"

John huffed. "I'm talking to Master Yoda! He came from outer space, and said I must learn to use the force and become a Jedi in order to defeat Skynet."

Cameron stared blankly at him. "John, I think you need to come inside... eat some fruit or something."

"What? No! I have a lot of training to do... OW!" He was interrupted when a wooden stick cracked him hard on the shin.

"The force is not strong in you." A short, green, pointy-eared creature hobbled out from behind him. "Epic fail, you are."

"Hey! I am not!"

The stick was suddenly pointed at the vase several meters away. "Then move the vase, you must! Use the Force, young Jedi!"

John narrowed his eyes, but visibly straightened up. He turned his focus back to the vase and stared at hit hard, unblinking.

The green creature shook its head and hobbled up to the porch. It stopped to look up at the cyborg. Cameron reached down and pulled the heavy mask off the sweaty redheaded child.

"Did I do good?" Savannah asked in a whisper.

Cameron nodded. "Yes, excellent. We can go trick or treating now."

The two girls left John in the back yard, staring relentlessly at a vase that would never move.


End file.
